


It couldn’t get better they say

by happilylouie



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Mutual Pining, and clara, happy end, miss you lyrics, mutual feelings, the tomlinson sisters are the real heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylouie/pseuds/happilylouie
Summary: When Louis Tomlinson releases his new single "Miss you" he is set to appear on Nick Grimshaw's morning show. Nick has a long time crush on Louis and maybe, just maybe, Nick can gather the courage to say something this time. What if Louis song is inspired not about a general situation, but maybe about a certain radio show host that he himself has had a crush on for a while.orShould be laughing, but there’s something wrong - How about we'll make it right?!





	It couldn’t get better they say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [definitelynotafan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelynotafan/gifts).



> I couldn't believe my luck to have more than one prompt I loved. I've decided in celebration of Louis' single on Friday to go with this one. 
> 
> Thank you definitelynotafan for letting me write this for you. <3
> 
> And thank you to the fantastic moderators who create this exchange and are the most genuine humans. <3

When Louis wrote ‘Miss You’ he was not specifically thinking about Nick. He thought about home, about the time he thought that he would be happier if he just hid from the face of the earth. The fact that he indeed missed the radio host was buried deep, deep down in his chest. He did not think about his team booking him to premiere Miss You on the BBC 1 Breakfast show. Facing Nick Grimshaw for the first time in two years, for the first time as openly bisexual man.   
  
How he was going to contain himself he had no idea. Louis and Nick’s relationship has been a friendly one, though media always portrayed it otherwise. Of course, Nick tickles Louis every nerve and a sassy comeback or two is just the way they got to know each other. If Louis is honest, that’s what makes Nick fun. He does not kiss anyone's butt, especially not Louis. He treats him and Harry, Niall and Liam just like any other person. So he calls them out for their shit. Something that always impressed Louis, because one to many times Louis is the one calling out people.  
  
Two years since they have seen each other last. Two years with a whirlwind of actions. Two years that Louis’ radio at home played the breakfast show whenever he had the time too. Louis is excited and nervous to premiere Miss You on the breakfast show. It is going to be a long week ahead of this.

  
**Monday**

“Today we have a special announcement and we know that at least one person in here will go bonkers.” Clara held onto her headphones and looks directly at Nick through the glass windows. A shocked expression undeniable in Nick’s eyes. What is she doing?

“On Friday, we will have the amazing Louis Tomlinson here to give us the first listen to his new single Miss You. And let me tell you something, he might have interviewed Kim Kardashian and shaken hands with the queen, but a former boybander has Nick’s heart rate up.” Clara starts to laugh out loud as she sees Nick storm into the recording booth. “I swear, I’ll kill you. This time I am having your mob of hair.” He swung himself around Clara and tried to drag her away from the Mic.

“Sorry lovely people, Clara can’t talk anymore. Ever. Please listen to this nice Drake tune and don’t worry, the screams during the song are intentional.” Nick presses the button and looks at Clara. “What have I ever done to you? Clara, what if someone tells him. What if his fans tweet this. He might ask and what am I supposed to say. If I deny I look like an asshole, if I agree I look like a fanboy. I don’t want that either.” Clara, who still laughs, hugs Nick around the waist.

“You’ll survive Friday, I am positive. And hey, I could come in and tell Louis about the meltdown you had when he released Back to You.” Nick went crimson red, pushing Clara away. “Out of my studio, out out out.” Clara leaves, still laughing, Nick turning back to his computer, hoping that no one actually heard that outburst of Clara.

Just for once he hopes luck was on his side - it is Monday after all, maybe everyone is still asleep.

  
Nick had been nervous ever since he got the note saying that Louis Tomlinson, former One Direction member and recently come out Brit superstar is about to release his new single Miss You live on air at the Breakfast Show. The instructions were simple - short interview, solely on the music. Of course there comes a list of blacklisted and prefered topics, but nothing Nick didn’t know about. He is excited and nervous at the same time. Clearly after Clara had pulled this he is more on the nervous track. He genuinely likes Louis. Always has, but One Direction's management always saw him and Harry as bffs. That clearly not playing in the hands of the Larry Shippers out there and therefore even in Harry’s and Nick’s friendship, Louis had to be excluded. The thing that has Nick that nervous is that Louis is smart and witty. Funny and flirty, yet Nick did not wrap his head around whether he was flirty on purpose or if it is just his think. He badly wishes to find out though. But no, Nick is not going to risk to get rejected on national radio.   


Clara doing a good dead, because right now on several computers all around the world the Tomlinshaw crew on tumblr knew that this is it. One of them is finally going to spill.

**  
Tuesday**

Spending time with Fizzy is one of Louis favourite things. Having two of his sisters in London has its perks. After the Royal Variety mess, he is happy to have his sister on a happier note. They decided for movies and Dominos before the promo train was going off and taken a toll on Louis. He loves his fans, that is for sure. The interviews and the draining questions just are a lot to take in. His fairly new coming out still one of the most talked about topics in the interviews. “It is what it is” - his go to phrase lately, because that really did sum it up. He couldn’t change and he sure doesn’t want to.

Louis could hear Fizzy outside the house rattling with her keys and opening the door. “Lou, you could help me, you know?” Louis chuckled to himself getting off of the couch when a second voice comes through - Lottie! “As if, he’d rather us bring him the pizza. That right, popstar brother?” Fizzy bringing Lottie along, Louis smiling from one ear to the other - two of his sisters. He hit the jackpot today.

“Excuse you, what is this yelling all about and who invited that blondie here?” Wrapping his arm around Lottie’s shoulder, taking the pizza from Fizzy to lead them into the living room. “I am just here to make sure that you don’t watch any scary movies and both of you won’t sleep tonight.” All of them laughing they let themselves crash on the couch and while Louis turns on the first movie of the night, Fizzy opens the pizza box and all of them started to dig in.

They loved this, needed this. Way too often Louis travels all around the world and their time is limited. Laughing through the movie, snarky remarks and sassy comebacks - that’s the oldest Tomlinson siblings. The time to decide the second movie was the most draining one. All of them wanted something different, when Louis accepted his faith and went outside to get some more sodas. “Lou, we’ve decided on a romantic comedy. And you’ve got no say in it.” Fizzy yells from the living room. Louis rolls his eyes and gets some fresh glasses. Mumbling something along the lines of “as if.” Fizzy and Lottie laughing, sitting on the couch when Louis enters, fall silent. Louis looks at them. “Did I miss something?” Fizzy turns her phone to Louis. “Apparently someone has a major crush on you. Did you know?” Louis rolls his eyes. “What are paparazzi saying now? I swear.” Louis takes the phone from Fizzy not sure if this is a joke. “Are you joking?” Blood rushes from his face. This is gotta be wrong. “Fizzy, let’s play him the audio. Because believe it or not Lou, this is the 21st century, people record stuff.” Lottie scrolls through the tumblr that they were on. “Ha, got it.” Louis steps closer to listen.

 

_“Today we have a special announcement and we know that at least one person in here will go bonkers.”_

“Clara Amfo,” Lottie whispered.

“ _On Friday, we will have the amazing Louis Tomlinson here to give us the first listen to his new single Miss You. And let me tell you something, he might have interviewed Kim Kardashian and shook hands with the queen, but a former boybander has Nick’s heart rate up.”_

They clearly heard that while Clara was laughing someone stormed into the room yelling out of breath.

_“I swear, I’ll kill you. This time I am having your mob of hair.”_

There are a lot of weird noises happening and a laughing Clara noticeable.

“Sorry lovely people, Clara can’t talk anymore. Ever. Please listen to this nice Drake tune and don’t worry, the screams during the song are intentional.”

There he was - Nick Grimshaw. Totally out of breath taking back his microphone.

  
Nick Grimshaw, who in the years while Louis was in One Direction was always put up with Harry. Harry and Nick, bffs. Which they were, they really liked each other, genuinely were friends. The part that they had wrong was the one that Louis and Nick hated each other. Well, not completely wrong. Nick did keep Louis on his toes with a sassy remark, but Louis was the king of comebacks. But all this happened off air and off camera. Louis lived for those moments though. He really liked Nick, but they never had the chance to really hang out. Travelling the world, promoting albums, living a happy life in stuntville. This though is his past.

  
Louis’ heart beat increases. Now, on live radio Nick makes sure that Clara wouldn’t tell everyone he is excited to see him. Louis feels confused, did Nick like him the way. He shakes his head. Don’t, Louis, don’t.

  
“Oh god Fizzy, i can actually see him thinking. Do you think he had a heart attack or something along the lines?” Fizzy bursts into laughter. “Hey Louis, so your mighty little crush might not be exclusive. Maybe you should make a move.” Louis almost chokes, “And make myself look like an idiot on national radio?” Lottie sighs. “I’ll be with you anyway. I’ll help you through it.” Fizzy starts to grin. She knows Louis was going to throw a tantrum any second. Louis raises his voice. “You won’t do such a thing, Lottie. Leave me alone. I can do OR NOT DO this on my own.”

“Calm your tits, Loubear. Sit and watch 500 Days of Summer with us.” Both of them pulling Louis down at the couch with them.

 

**Wednesday**

“No, No, No.” Nick was clicking the link that Daisey had just sent him.

This is not happening. Someone posted the audio of Clara’s outburst to tumblr and there are hundreds of notes on it. Nick knows that Louis in his One Direction days never really cared for the shipping side of tumblr.

He never talked bad about it, he just never really digged into it. So there is still a 5% chance that Louis did not know about this.

 

**Thursday**

Two days of promo and Louis is already unhappy. One to many of the hosts still focusing on his coming out. He loves this track, loves Miss You. The song true to his heart. And with a kind of different approach musically, he is really proud of the track. If people just could focus on this.

  
Nick, with him it will be different. Louis is one hundred percent positive that the radio show host will take the song for what it is - a punk vibey song with a deeper meaning. He is always getting shit for liking that type of music. He really likes Liam Gallagher's music, everyone though, thinks that there is a hidden meaning behind this. Sure, there are set up things, but that one thing is actually him. Green Day, loves them. Still people are one hundred percent sure he is not honest there.

  
Nick Grimshaw is someone with a diverse taste of music, Louis knows, because he listens to the radio. If someone really gives him an honest review, it is going to be Nick Grimsha.

  
**Friday**

  
If Nick is up 45 minutes earlier than usual, no one has to know. Heading down the studio, with maybe a tad too much aftershave. No one has to know. Louis is about to be in the studio at 7.30am. A bit more time to relax. He is happy that he is alone for now, not ready to face the teasing of his coworkers.

  
As everyone starts to settle in and the show goes on air he begins to settle in his daily routine. Cracking jokes, rambling along, putting a funny thing on snapchat. When Clara announces that Louis’ car had just arrived downstairs. If he does make it through the show he’ll quit tomorrow. Sleeping for 84 days.

  
Before he sees Louis, he sees Lottie. He really likes the oldest Tomlinson girl, spend a bit of time with her when she was touring with One Direction. She sees Nick, smiles and waves back at him. Than she turns around, saying something he can’t make out and laughs. Right after her - Louis.

  
“Nick looks proper fit today Louis,” Lottie laughs out. Louis mumbles at his sister. “Maybe I should ask Nick to be my brother. At least he seems to be happy to see me.” Lottie moves along, Louis following her. Turning his face to where Lottie just waved at and there he is - Nick. And sure, because Louis is indeed weird he drops his smile and keeps moving along the floor.

Lottie simply shakes her head at him and rolls her eyes.

Nick’s smile freezes. What a wonderful start, just another 30 minutes until the go live. After about 15 minutes Louis, Lottie and his manager enter the recording studio.

"Nicholas Grimshaw"

Nick smiles, "Louis Tomlinson. Fancy seeing you here."

"Here with me sister. She likes your radio show, thought I’ll give her a tour." He grins up at Nick. "Honestly, thanks for having me, Nick." Louis goes around the table and offers Nick a hand. Nick unsure, but takes it, pulling Louis in for a hug. “It has been a while, hasn’t it.”

"Needed a bit of a break" Louis defends, almost automatically.

"Didn’t mean it in a bad way," Nick almost immediately speaks out. He comes closer, "I know, didn’t take it that way."  
  
Louis smiling at Nick. “So, any plans on how we should do this today?” Nick nods eagerly. I thought we might call in two of your fans to ask questions. I’ve picked a few and you can pick the final two.”   
Louis nods, “Love that, love the fans.”   
Nick smiling back at him. “I do remember some things, you know.” They smiling fondly at each other is interrupted by Lotties laughing. Louis turns crimson red and goes stiff. “So, play the song, call in two fans. Sure. Do you want to ask a few questions yourself?” Nick feels comfortable, maybe he did write him wrong. “Yes, I think we could talk a bit about the inspiration of the song, maybe a couple of questions from my side.” Louis looked at him, face going blank. “No, I’d rather not talk about the songs inspiration. I mean sure I am going to say a word about this, but I’d rather not have you ask and turn it into something it isn’t.” Nick clearly confused replying, “No, sure. I won’t ask. Whatever makes you comfortable.” Louis mumbles a thanks.   
  
“We are about to go on in a few, do you wanna do something before hand?” Louis shakes his head. “Nah, I got me cuppa and I do feel comfortable right where I am.” He smiles at Nick.  
  
Nick introduces his show and Louis like he always would. Some snarky comments, lots of laughing and a joke here and there. The atmosphere is nothing but great. Louis relaxes the longer the interview goes on. After about 15 minutes they decide it’s finally time to play the song.   
  
_  
Is it my imagination?_

_Is it something that I’m taking?_

_All the smiles that I’m faking_

_“Everything is great_

_Everything is fucking great_

  
The song starts and Louis looks down at the table in front of him, up at Lottie again. Lottie grinning from ear to ear. Nick nodding along to the beat. Louis starts to relax, mumbling the words of his song, while his smile grows bigger.

_Going out every weekend_

_Staring at the stars or the ceiling_

_Hollywood friends, got to see them_

_Such a good time_

_I believe it this time_

Nick feels stupid. Because that’s the thing, isn’t it. Louis flirts. He flirts with Nick, yeah, but with everyone at the station as well. That’s just what he does, it doesn’t mean anything. Nick should know, that’s the way he is as well. As long as Louis doesn’t do anything about it, like asks Nick out, then it’s alright that he can’t have him. If he does ask Louis out - how would he even do that and Louis says no. Then, Well, Nick’s going to be humiliated. Not sure he could take that and still have Louis on his show and that wouldn’t be fair to Louis at all.

_Tuesday night_

_Glazed over eyes_

_Just one more pint or five_

_Does it even matter anyway?_

 

_We’re dancing on tables_

_Till I’m off my face_

_With all of my people_

_And it couldn’t get better they say_

  
He loves the song. He tells Louis and Louis is really happy. Smiling from ear to ear. “Thank you, Nicolas. Really, thank you. I am happy you like it.” Nick nods and smiles. Maybe asking Louis is not such a bad idea after all.   
  
"Ladies and gents, for now we are going to talk with some of you all over the lovely UK. Two fans of our Louis dearest that have some serious questions for him.

Nick still thinking this was a good chance to let the callers do the asking. A caller from South Yorkshire the first to call in and ask a question. Nick says that there would be one question per caller.

The caller was a woman named Nicole. "Nicole, what would you like to ask Mr. Tomlinson on today's show?"

"What made you decide to release another single before the album?"

"That's a very good question. You see, the first was sort of a moment thing, not really can be considered a single. The album is still in the process of getting its fine tuning. So I thought that you fans might like to hear another song instead of waiting."  
The girl thanks Louis and tells him how much she adores him. Louis thanking her for her support through the years.   
Nick in awe, it always has been Louis thing. He is honest, true to being thankful for his fans. Nick admires it. Grinning like a lovesick idiot he does not notice that Louis is done answering and looks at him questioning. “Sorry, sorry. Let’s see who else we got here.”

The second caller is from London. His name is Chris.

"Hello, Chris. What do you have to ask lovely Louis over hear?" Nick asks before realising how this just sounded. Louis not looking up, maybe he did not hear it.

"What made you come out?" Chris asks.

Louis and Nick freeze. He did not pick that one, so Louis did? The expression on Louis face clearly stating otherwise, still putting a smile on his face. "I am not really sure that I do have a specific reason. It is just the way I am. I do believe that we all should be able to love who we want to love and that there are people we are designated to be with. To be honest, I didn't expect it to happen the way it did, but when it happened, i’d never take it back. So I might have written a song about it on the album, or two. Maybe." Louis says.

As Nick wants to go on, Louis picks up one more time. “And Chris, do you know what makes me the happiest. People who are genuinely supportive. People that feel inspired, who tell me that me coming out made them come out. That is what makes me proud and happy. So everyone, thank you.”

"Thank you for calling, Chris We will go to listen to one of the songs that Louis picked out for you," Nick says. “This is Bastille with their cover of ‘Basket Case’.” Nick goes off air, looking at Louis. Not able to form words properly. “Louis, that’s, that. You really did great there. I actually do think it is brave to come out in your position. I do admire you, always have though.”   
  
Louis face fell. He hates being called brave. So many people struggle with their sexuality and nothing about him being accidentally outed is brave. He is happy, sure. Maybe that Nick said it, does even make it worse.

“Let’s move on, Nick. I do still have several other interviews today,” Louis pressures Nick to continue.   
  
Nick clearly read the signs wrong. Did he really offend Louis? He shakes the thoughts off, trying to remain calm to finish the interview.   
  
“So, when we get the album Louis, what can we expect.”   
  
They chatted for about ten more minutes. Getting back into their vibe. A bit back into the flirting, but a bit hesitation still clearly noticeable. Louis and Nick say their goodbyes on air and Nick plays a bit music to say goodbye to him.   
  
Nick goes off to hug Lottie, Lottie whispering something in his ear. Did she just say something like “Go for it?”. Nick shakes his head.   
  
“Louis, maybe we’ll see each other again soon I enjoyed the morning, thank you. I’d rather not see you again in two years. I really like Miss You. I wish someone would write something that beautiful about me.”   
  
That is it. Louis takes a breath, ready to say something. He fells quite and after a second offers Nick a hand.

  
Nick and Louis shake hands. “Thanks for having me, Nick. I’ll be back with the album.”   
Nick nods. “Sure, I’ll save you a spot. You can come anytime you want.” And this is how they parted. Louis pulling his jacket closer, one glance at Nick again. He turns around and heads for the elevator, Lottie right behind him.

Lottie shakes her head. Those two will be the end of her. Nick is oblivious that Louis does some pinning on his own. Lottie feels desperate. This is too much. She needs to interfere. But she promised. She promised not to do a thing. Though both Louis and Nick are sending some really mixed signals. Louis on Thursday talked about how fit Nick is, but now that he is in the studio with Nick, all Louis seems to talk about is how he likes to party and hates being away from someone so relationships are hard. Lottie thinks she would be confused as well if she was Nick.  
  
“Lou, why didn’t you just ask to see him for a cuppa.” Lottie tried, but Louis simply ignored her. Not feeling up for the talk he was about to receive. When the door opened with a loud crash.

"Louis, wait! I like you, you knobhead."

Louis stops in his tracks, turning around. Lottie in between them starts to smile. Nick with easy, long steps comes closer.

As he stands in front of Louis he puts his right hand to Louis neck and Nick pulls him into a kiss instead of saying anything.

It isn't a life-changing kiss like in a movie, but it is _good_. Louis is as hard to figure out in a kiss as he is everywhere else; soft one minute, deep and hard the next, nipping at Nick's lower lip with his teeth and practically melting into him with a quiet sigh. Nick loses himself in it, forgetting that this is his Louis and that he is kissing him right in the hallway of BBC Radio One.

Which he becomes quite quickly aware of since the whole hallway starts cheering and clapping. “Finally”, Lottie mumbled to herself.

It might not be a life-changing sort of kiss, but that doesn't mean that Nick's ready for it to be over. It is genuine and honest. All Nick was asking for.

“You like me,” Louis smirks.  
“I do not!” Nick yelped, face starting to turn crimson as his shoulders shook.   
“You’ve been pining for me!”   
“I have not! Why did I even say it.”   
Louis pulls Nick in for another kiss. “I am just messing with you.”

This is going to be the start of something good, something they both need. Happiness, Love and Being who they want to be.  


**6 Weeks later...**

 

A total of three weeks, four days and 20 hours separated them during America promo for Miss You. Two weeks after the radio release Louis was set to leave the UK. They tried to make the most of those two weeks. Spending time in each others embrace, having dinner, meeting some of Nick’s friends. Nick’s dogs way more fond of Louis than Nick would ever admit. And than he had to leave, the promise on their lips and heart to be back and pick up were they left off.  
  
So Nick decides to meet Louis at the airport not even 6 days in. Once he is back in the UK he is finally ready to date Louis, go out, enjoy a visit to the restaurant now and then, take the dogs to the park and fall asleep on the couch. Nick is ready for it and he is hundred percent positive that Louis is as well. They have not stopped texting, Louis’ Miss you being on Radio One’s A List, which means Nick listens to it one too many times. And though it was not written about him, he felt the song creeping deeper under the skin with everyday that Louis is gone.

Louis looked at Nick who stood at the gate, wearing a black hoodie, pulled up to shield himself from noisy people. Two airport securities on Louis left and right side accompanied him through the gate. Louis driver standing opposite Nick, Nick not even aware that the were waiting for the same person. Louis saw him and felt at peace, felt home. He was no longer missing Nick.

They made an honestly strange looking couple at the airport. Arriving and wrapping themselves around each other. Leaving the airport not letting go of each other, sharing smiles and not caring about the paparazzi that was taking a picture of them.

 

 

**Shit, maybe I’ve missed you.**

  


**Author's Note:**

> Nick has to interview Louis and he is really nervous because he's had a crush on Louis for years now. All his friends tease him and Louis looks even more gorgeous in person. Nick might be speechless for the first time on the radio.
> 
> The lovely prompt <3


End file.
